


birthdays

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kuroo isn't really a big birthday person. (But he makes exceptions.)
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's still my birthday rn where I am (November 16) so I thought I'd whip up a fic for Kuroo since his birthday is right after mine. Also sorry for any errors, I was writing this with 3AM feral energy lmao. Anyway hope you enjoyed!

Birthdays were never really Kuroo's thing.

After all, his childhood was anything but happy.

This was until he met a certain Kenma, however.

All of a sudden, his birthday meant more than just a day on a calendar. It was something to look forward to, something to cherish. Kenma was something to cherish, and Kuroo Tetsurou will remind him of that until the day he dies. (Despite Kenma's blatant annoyance.) 

Because Kenma deserves to know that. Especially when he looks so cute blushing as he hands Kuroo's gift. (That memory is saved in on pedestal in Kuroo's mind)

He has many more memories that he considers special. Like that one time the Nekoma team gave him a surprise party. It was a seemingly normal day, and the team was practicing as usual. Kuroo was practicing spikes with Yamamoto when all of a sudden, he gets blindfolded and carried into the storage room, where a small table and cake reside.

 _Yeah_ , he thinks, _That was a good one._

And many more came after, just like this one.

Sitting at the kotatsu, Kenma at his side as he blows out a single candle on a small sponge cake.

Birthdays were never really Kuroo's thing. (But he makes an exception.)


End file.
